MY OWN TWILIGHT
by EdIsa Swan Cullen
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO DO THIS AND IF YOU Hate it then do not read it nor comment but if you like it then please comment


**1 . F I R S T S I G H T**

When I went down stairs I saw my mom on the living room. Crying.

"Mom don't cry. Please"

_This is ridiculous I feel like I murdered someone and mom is crying in disappointment..._

She looked at my eyes and cry for more.

"Honey I can't stop crying specially today. Sometimes I feel like I don't take care of you properly and that's the reason your leaving"

I hugged her very tight and whisper to her ear.

"You know that's not true mom. You take good care of me very well but I know that you know the reason why I am leaving" and that made her crying worst.

"Oh, honey you don't have to do this"

_Sorry mom but I have to... It's the only way to make you happy and to make me happy... I think?_ I thought doubtfully.

"Mom I miss dad very much and I know he misses me too" I grinned at her

"You always think of the things to make me happy and that makes me sad that I can't do anything to pay you back"

_That's weird because I thought I'm paying you back because you adopt me and help my parents. _I thought to myself.

"Mom you already made me happy actually you and dad. By adopting me when I was actually like this, remember and by loving me like your true daughter and even though you know who I am and my family and you know what we are. You still didn't care. You accepted me and that made me happy. So think of this as my family, returning the favor you've done. I know Its not much but I hope it will count for the kindness your showing me right now"

I smiled at her and winked.

"But honey it will make me happy if you stayed right here"

_Yes I know but if I do this you will be much happier. _I thought and feeling sad to leave her like this.

"Mom I know you miss Phil so much and since he move around so much you cannot be with him properly so I have to do this and it hurt me to see that an adopted daughter is the reason why you can't be together...bedsides I told you me and dad miss each other so much. I didn't saw him in ages and his been calling me, telling me to visit and then when I told him the big news he was so happy, so I want to make dad happy. And if I told him that I change my mind he will be disappointed so much that his heart will burned into ashes. Are you going to let that happen, are you going to be self-fish enough and make him miserable because he cannot see her own daughter. I don't think so right" I said with a grin.

"But―" she started to say but I cut her off.

_I do not have time for this. _I thought.

"No buts mom I made my decision"

And then Phil called us and remind us that I will be late for my flight. _Which is a lie 'cause me and my mom know that I have many private plains that could take me to Forks so it will be okay for me to be late._ I thought mentally and felt pity to Phil for lying to him but its for our own good because if he knows this he will start asking why's and how's.

"So mom I have to say good bye now...oh, and take care of your self and don't worry so much about me I'll be fine I have dad to protect me there. So do not worry so much okay"

I kiss her chick and forehead for good bye the same with Phil who is at the door.

I run to my car and drive away.

_I know its rude that I didn't let them say good bye for the last time but if I did that I might cry so hard that my mom will worry so its better that way._

I thought with tears on my face.

When I first came to Forks I was confused at the humans I pass by. They look at my car like they never seen a car in their entire life and then after they look at it, their eyes went big with shocked and amazed but before I can figured out what is there problem at my car, I heard a ring from my phone so I picked it up on the passenger side where I put it.

I was shocked that Tanya isn't the one who called me first but Carlisle, his voice hadn't change a bit, it is still very calm like a wind chime in a very cold place .

"Isabella I'm sorry to bother you but I have to know. Are you in Forks right now"

_Carlisle you've never change, still worries to me too much._ I thought with a smile on my face.

"Yes Carlisle I am here. Why did you ask" I waited for his answer.

"I was wondering if you are going to drop by in here" he said with a big excitement but at the same time a hint of worries and even though I senses a little trouble I still thought about it. But then the looks of the people that I pass are distracting my thoughts so I examine my car in there own eyes and that's when I realize why they look at it like that because its expensive, new and cool for them, in other words the car is too obvious.

_That is not good... I better switch the car before I got too famous._ I told to myself.

"Hello. Hello are you still there Isabella" Carlisle said when I didn't answered too quick and distracting me.

"Yes. I'm here. I guess I will drop by there. I'll be there in a minute" I said getting ready to speed up

"What car are you using" Carlisle asked .

"It doesn't have a brand because I made it but its black, modern and from the future look-a-like and very very fast like the fastest creature on all dimensions" I told him with humor on my voice.

"Right… Like anyone and anything could beat you on running and everything" Carlisle said and then laugh and I laugh with him.

"I have to go Carlisle. I will see you soon okay" I muttered after the laughs are over.

"Okay see you soon" there was a short pause.

"Your majesty"

After that he hung up

_I hate it when he do that... huh. _I thought angrily.

And then I dialed my dads cell phone number.

"I hope he answer"I muttered to myself, because the phone is a gift from me but dad had this pride thing and he doesn't like it when I buy him stuff, he says that he wants to buy me stuff and not me buying him stuff since I am his daughter.

"Hello. Isabella is that you" dad answered after two rings

"Yes its me dad. I just called to tell you that I will go home a little bit late because I have to switch my car first at my peaceful home okay. I will explain it to you why I switch cars later" I said to him and he say's its okay but I have to be careful.

I drove very fast and got to the Cullen's house in just a minute. I saw Carlisle and his family on the door when I got out of my car.

"Isabella how are you" Carlisle said who is wearing a doctor coat with a black shirt inside him.

"I am perfectly fine and just call me Bella" I told them and slightly smile.

"So are you going to introduce to me your family" I asked him.

"Oh yes. This is our children and couples Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward" he said with a bit of a worry in his eyes and I wonder why.

So I decided to read his mind.

**Its a good thing that Isabella is blocking her scent to us because it will bring no good to Jasper's diet (who is our newest vegetarian) to smelled the yummiest blood in the history but am I really ready to explain them who is Isabella in my life and what she can do.**

_Since I'm one of the names that he is worrying about I better answer that and help him__by mind_. I thought to myself.

**Of course Carlisle you should tell them everything about me.** Carlisle was startled to hear my voice

**Sorry if I startled you Carlisle.**

**Isabella I did not know you are listening to my thoughts.**

**I wasn't supposed to do that like Edward but I got curious. Sorry again**

**No its okay but if your talking to me then Edward will hear us****.**

While I am talking to Carlisle mentally I heard Alice told me.

"Its nice to meet you" she waited for me to say something but I did not answer.

I'm still focusing on Carlisle. Esme knows what is happening so she told them to be silence for a while because we are talking to each other. Everybody got confused of what she said

And then Emmett said…

"How can they be talking if there not speaking"

Esme just said to them that they'll know everything soon.

**Do not worry about your Edward. I already blocked everything even Alice's future seeing thing so they will not know what is coming.**

There was a short pause.

**I cannot believe that until now you and Esme are not ready to tell them who I am. **I said to him with disappointment to make him feel guilty.

It work.

**But the problem is they might get shocked and be angry to you. You know they all hate this life that I gave them. **He said guilty all over his voice.

There was a short pause and then I saw Carlisle take a deep breath.

**That's why me and Esme hadn't told them about you. **He said to me sadly.

_Well I wasn't expecting him to be miserable. Better cheer him up. _I thought to myself. Feeling guilty.

**I do not care but I care about you two and them. You know there going to ask why I can do this and that so before they ask just tell them. If I am perfectly right you are my guardian and I am your God in your life so you will follow orders like tell them who I am. Right. I'm a big girl now and I've always been and you know that very well so do not protect me.**

I pause a little and take a deep sigh

**I guess I just have to accept that they will hate me first before they like me.** I said without assurance.

**Yes your right but you have to be with us while we tell your story.** He said doubtfully.

**But—** I started to disagree but he cut me off.

**Since****its your story were going to tell them then you should be there to tell them if its true or not. Do not escape this one.**

_Why oh why he have to do this to me. He know that I hate being the center of attention_

"Why are we very quite" Emmett said when he cannot take the silence anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was talking to Carlisle mentally but now its over" I look at Carlisle who seem relax.

"I need to switch my car and go home early to my dad. my dad will be worried if I take too long to switch a car but its an honor to meet you all and I hope we could talk and meet again but Carlisle and Esme have to tell you something so bye for now" I turn my back on them and started to open the driver sit.

"Wait Isabella" I heard Esme called my name.

"Yes" I answered.

"Why don't you stay for a while and join us or help us too" she said.

_I would love to but I just can't_. I thought, unsure

"Um…" I only manage to say.

"No Isabella you are going to help us. Whether you like it or not" Carlisle muttered and then he took my left arm while Esme hold my right arm.

"Let go of me"

But they did not let me go instead they just drag me forward.

_But they're right_ _Isabella you need to help them. They cannot do this without you_. My better instinct told me.

_No they can do this without you. They just need an excuse to be with you longer. _My worst instinct disagree.

_That doesn't seem likely for them. I'm going to follow my good instincts_. I answer them both and decided at the same time

As I enter the house. Still being drag by Esme and Carlisle.

I look around and felt that the house is so peaceful, open, white and beautiful. Kinda reminds me of heaven and the design is very familiar to me like I saw it somewhere before.

"Isabella don't you remember this" Esme muttered when she notice my stare.

"No… I do not remember this… Should I?"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I am sure"

"So you do not remember that you design this house"

"…" _What is Esme saying? _I asked myself and then it hit me.

"Yes now I remember. I did do a design house for you and you promise me that you will built it someday"

"Well that someday just came when we move back in here" Esme smile at me.

"If this is my design then I am honored that you use it" I said still wondering on the house

"Isabella we are the one who should say that because the first time we did this. Everyone loves the house and doesn't like to move on. They want to stay here forever"

I look at everybody who is looking at me with big eyes.

_Maybe because they cannot believe that I am the designer of the house or maybe not. To make sure I better read there minds. Wait that will be wrong. Very wrong. Why would I read there minds if its not important. _I thought to myself with disgust that I will read there minds for nonsense.

The weirdest part is I really want to know what Edward thinks.

_If I am not mistaken this is the dream house of Esme. Ah I remember when she told me that when she will be a vampire and everything she will built a house just like this_. I thought going back at the past and destructing myself so I won't read anybody's mind, specially Edward.

"okay guys lets go to the dinning area. We have to tell you something" Carlisle said pulling me from my reverie and still holding my arm

"You could let go of me now" I muttered to both of the vampire guardians who is holding me securely and carefully.

"I could actually walk you know and don't worry I won't cross you" they let go off me then.

I follow them at the dinning area. I was about to sit at the left side but Carlisle garb my right hand and pulled me in the middle chair where I could see everyone and then he sat at the right chair beside me while Esme sat at the left chair beside me.

The girls sat beside Esme's side while the boys sat beside Carlisle's side.

"We gather you here to introduce properly our very special visitor. I know your wondering who she is" Carlisle look at me and smile but I did not smile back.

_How could I smile back if his introduction is like that… I mean he could have use a proper introduction like just visitor and not special visitor… Doesn't he know that its hard to do this when he told that to them_. I thought really angry and upset.

"She is my god and I am her guardian while Esme is the guardian of Isaro, her twin brother. She is my first best friend or our best friend" Carlisle explain with a smile.

This beginning confused them but Carlisle just smile tenderly at them.

"Do you remember the only video of me and your father when were kids and you were asking who is the two kids with us but we did not tell you who they are. We just say that they are the special creatures on our heart" they all nodded.

"Well one of them is her. The singer you love and wonder" Esme pointed me with her full arms swaying gracefully.

"No way. That beautiful voice is a human. That was so long ago. How could she be that one?" Emmett said with insulting voice.

It seems that everyone agree except of course there father and mother.

"The story is—" Carlisle started to explain but I cut him off by raising my hand a little and I know that he know what that means.

"Your right Carlisle. This is my story. So I should explain to them who I am. I will make sure that they won't ask anything about me" I said and smiled at Esme and Carlisle. After that I take a very deep breath

"Now everyone listen. When I was a kid me and my twin brother carry a heavy burden with us. We are gods" I said.

"A god. Your kidding me. Right" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie. She's telling the truth. Just listen" Esme said with angry face.

"But we are not just a normal gods. I am called the goddess of gods while my brother is the god of gods. It means we are the ruler of underworld and above world. This was the hardest part. Since we were one year old we already have the knowledge of a seventeen year old we started to train our body and power to become the greater ruler of well kinda everything. It was really hard on our part to do a adult job and very pressuring since they all expect greater things to us because we are the children of Aro the ruler of underworld and Isabell the ruler of above world. We study different things like tactics, fighting skills and we need to have our own fighting skills for a surprise attack. After that we have our first war together. Me and Brother. we need to learn how to lead and fight. We were five yrs old that time. We need to make sure that we will not fail or we will be punish. We fought and won eventually. We did not lose any of our warriors since that time I have the power to make any living creatures alive again. It hasn't been long when me and my brother had another war but this time we have a separated war to lead so I'm alone and no one to lean on but myself. I did everything in my knowledge to win and we did and as usual no one died." a short pause and then I took a deep breath.

I look at each and everyone of them. They are very focus to me._ I really got there interest_ I thought proudly._ But not for long._ I felt sad again.

"In our wars. We always have a trophy for our winning" I took a deep breath

"The trophy is the leader's head" I said slowly.

I look at them and saw there disgusted to the idea

"I know it sound gross but it is the only way to remind me that I hate who I am, what I am and my life. I'd never loved myself but when my mother is always around I started to loved who I am. When me and bother turn 9 they decided to give us guardians which is Esme and Carlisle. Kinda lame if you ask me because when we needed them there not there and when we did not need them they gave us them but my mother said it is a tradition and a rule—"

Before I said anything Emmett started to say something.

"Isn't that in heaven or above world. Whatever you call that place. Shouldn't you be Immortal?. Since your in heaven. Right?. So how come your aging?" Emmett asked seriously.

And then everybody looked at Emmett

"What?" Emmett asked shyly

"This is the first time that you got serious" Rosalie said and laugh shortly

"There is always a first time to everything" Emmett said annoyed

"But back to Bella. So Bella why is it like that?" Emmett asked trying again but this time not serious. That is the first time that someone called me on my nick name over here.

"That's a good question. The reason we are aging is because the day that we are born, we become a half immortal god and to be a fully immortal god we need to feel ready. It is not easy to be a fully immortal god because you have to act, feel, say, see and hear like a real god and when that happen you will be immortal. You will never know when you are ready to be a god like for example my parents they got immortal when they were like fifty years old and it was very long but at least they took good care of there body that they look like thirty years old and it was amazing." I said remembering the past.

"But the most amazing and weirdest part was when we turn thirty years old. That's when my mother and father realize that me and brother are not aging and we look like seventeen or eighteen. Our parents was so shocked and amazed that in a young age we are ready to be a god. How could we not be ready if everything that they thought us are all for a adult god and we never have a chance to be a normal kid. five until we turn thirty years old. We already have a thousand of trophy and lead a thousand of wars, all by ourselves and of course with our guardians beside us." I said with a frown on my face but my voice is calm.

"But there was one world that my father Aro and my mother Isabell didn't really watch over and that was this world. Since human raise are the peaceful world of all. You will not consider a war in here since they didn't have any powers, gifts, magic and everything just normal. They did not care about it so much. Not until they discover that the human raise are getting greedy, cruel and bad so to punish them they decided to separate the country using a big volcano eruption that made the country into countries but that did not stop the humans to change so my parents had no choice but to summon the biggest wave in the ocean that will make the human raise extinct. After that they will make a new one" I said with a shame

"Do not be a shame of what your mother and father did. Its their job that time and until now" Esme said comforting me

"I know that. Its just that it sound so bad and cruel even though its for good" I said

"But they did not really destroy the world?. Right" Alice asked

"Yes" I said and then she sigh with relief.

I was sad and a shame to continue the story because I know they will hate me for this.

"Now this is where you-hate-me part comes" I said with sadness on my face and voice

"They won't hate you Isabella" Esme whispered to me.

"We shall see" I whispered back.

"My parents did not summon a big ocean wave to wipe clean the world but they sure brought a new twist or should I say my new twist"

They got confuse on what I said

"You see. When I felt the big mistake that there going to do. I quickly thought of a plan, creation and I did found something on my mind but the only thing missing is a name so I search to the library of any name that I would like to call my creation and to my luck I found one. I quickly told my parents that there is always a choice, an option. 'What is on your mind our daughter?' my father told me so I told them about my idea"

I stopped right there and look down with shame on my voice.

"I told them that I want to make a vampire"

I heard everyone gasp except for Esme and Carlisle

" 'What is the meaning of a vampire?' they asked me. '_THE COLD ONE'_ I answered them and they quickly understand. 'What can it do?' they asked me again. I said the possible positive side of a vampire. Immortality, have some gifts based on their experience or personality, unbelievable strength, unseen fastness, unremarkable knowledge, amazing eye sight, fantastic hearing and indescribable beauty. My mother asked 'There going to be as beautiful as a god' and I said 'yes' but mother disagree. She said 'the only beauty in any world is heart but when you turn your creation leveled like a god then that's an insult because if there beauty is like ours then they may be consider a god ' mother explain so I told her that she make it a silent beauty. Beautiful but not perfect is the meaning of the silence beauty and she agreed"

I stop because Rosalie is distracting me so I just read her mind even though I hate it. I have to answer her thought or know it because it is making me crazy.

**Silence beauty. Huh. Is she making a joke. That's impossible. Can't she see what goddess beauty I have. She must be wrong about what she is saying and how come she became a god with a plain beauty. No offence to her and she's wrong about what she's telling us**

"Your wrong Rosalie" I suddenly said and everyone looked at her and me.

"What… what did I say?" it was obvious that she was caught off guard.

"Your maybe right that I have a plain beauty but your wrong when you thought that you have the beauty of a god. A god's beauty is indescribable. Remarkable and simply everything. When you see one you will not have the strength to talk or compliment its beauty because there's just no words for a god or a goddess beauty. Trust me" I told her very serious.

"Isabella. You do not have a plain beauty" Esme said.

"Your daughter think so"

"That's because she cannot see you. Change everything and wear all the clothes your sisters gave you. We shall see if she can compliment your beauty"

"Beauty doesn't always seen on the outside but always inside"

"So its your fault that you look plain"

"I guess so. I am just not the type of a goddess who like to accessories so much"

"Then do not call yourself plain because it is not true and you know it. Well actually everyone knows it"

"Okay Esme. Now could we go back to the story?"

"Yes go on"

"After that father asked me the negative side and I told them 'They suck blood, there hard to kill because you have to rip them apart and burn them into pieces to die ' after that he said 'That's it' and I said, making a face 'Yes. Why?' I said to him wondering 'How about let's make it have different eyes' father said stretching his mouth into a wicked smile 'What does that mean?' I said getting scared because when father smile like that it creeps me out 'How about let's make a red eyes for those who drink humans blood and for those who just started being a vampire and when you drink animals blood your eyes will turn like into golden eyes and when there hungry or thirsty if that's the right term then there eyes went straightly black' he said wickedly and excited so I just agreed to him since I cannot stop him when he started"

"Our first vampire in this world or family vampire is us. Me, my brother, father and mother, including our guardians and father even include our favorite uncles. Who is that time uncle Caius and Marcus . It was a happy moment and everything is perfect." I sigh very deep not able to continue the story

"So many millennia had past and we are still together. Not until my father and uncles start getting greedy. They hunt for more humans making it vampires and then eventually no one will stay to us for so long because they want to be independent. They make and make even though mother said to stop but at least some of them did stay and now we have Volturie, there is the Volturie wives and the Volturie guards but normally, me and my brother consider them as our sisters and brothers. Any way. That's when the other gods in heaven saw them getting bad which is normal since father and my uncles are from hell but the gods see it wrong so as payment for there mistakes they turn me and brother humans and they took mother from us and we are not allowed to live in heaven until we didn't die but they say we are allowed to visit and most importantly they took my power to make any living creatures alive again, they say they will return it when a vampire turn me into a vampire. It was the blackest day of all day to us. They took everything. We are ready to die that time but mother call upon us and reverse everything. Me and my brother has been honored on receiving every gifts that the gods will invent to the future generation vampires so that means we have the same gifts as yours"

"So there is others like you?. Because I can't read your mind" Edward suddenly said

"No its only me. Even my brother doesn't have mine. It's a gift to me. My another real gift other than make a living creatures alive and it helps me block anyone's gift like a future teller that will not see the future if I block her gift and she won't even notice nor see it coming" I look at Alice who is shocked of what she just heard.

"Or a mind reader who will not read all of the living creatures around him when I started to block it and just like the future teller he won't know what I just did. Not until he notice it" I said looking at Edward's eyes. It bugged me to look on those eyes. It do the weirdest things to me like I'm happy that his looking at me. It doesn't make any sense at all.

"Any way. Back to my story. So mother reverse everything and gave us wonderful gifts but there is two most important thing that she cannot reverse. Two things that will forever hunt my uncles and father. It was me being a human and my mother" I said feeling sad while they got confused.

"My mother gave us back everything except for our immortality and her. She said that the gods clearly made this punishment permanent but there was one punishment that can be change and that was me being immortal. The only way to break it is when a vampire bite me …" I said looking at them. I saw there confusion at what I said

"I know I said that 'When a vampire bites _me_' and your right of what you've heard. You see mother pleased the gods that her life is enough punishment for us. Since she will not be with us for a while. But the gods know that it will not last forever and they said 'it isn't enough' but they gave us another chance. They said that they will give one of us a chance to be a vampire again but only one of us twins and the one who will accept the vampire thing will defiantly lose the opportunity to have every gift that the gods will think off for the future vampires and only the original gift will be left. They gave us one day for deciding" I said freely

"At first my brother gave it to me. I was happy to accept it but then I remember that to all our battle I always have the higher position and I was already called the greatest warrior for winning every battle with less warrior death and I was always been stronger than him so I insist that he take it. He refuse at first specially when I explain my reasons. He cannot accept that I felt that way but then I told him the second reason and it make sense for him but he still refuse. I told him that I will feel better if he do this. If he let me suffer. I told him that the idea of vampires, starts to me at the first place and so it is my fault and I need to be responsible to what I did." A repulse reaction came through me that made me laugh suddenly. Everyone looked at me, confused why I suddenly laugh but I ignored them and continue.

"He let me go after I plead him and here I am in front of you. A human vampire. Only drink animals blood. Can't drink humans blood but drink vampires blood. Specially the new borns but do not worry. I don't drink vampires blood just animal blood"

"How could you drink a vampires blood if it impossible?" Jasper asked.

"It is not impossible because you are human at past and even though you have change. Your blood circulation hasn't and just some of your human nature has been gone like sleeping. You see sleeping takes a big place on aging and since your immortal then why did you have to sleep"

"But isn't. Blood circulation takes a big part of aging too?" Jasper asked again.

"Yes it is but if we remove everything and left just blood then it is not"

"What do you mean by everything?" Alice asked this time.

"Everything. Like your virtue, eating human food, urinate and you know other than urinate, and most importantly is losing your normality and turning you into a powerful one. Well actually it is normal to be a vampire in other dimensions. That I know" I said looking down again

"Its like receive and exchange" Rosalie spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked this time.

"Like if you will be a vampire then you have to lose your virtue. If your going to be immortal then you will lose sleeping. If you have extra gifts like Edward had then you will lose your normality but only here as you said. If you will have a cold temperature then you will lose your warm temperature. If you will have super strength, super speed and be knowledgeable then you will lose your soft skin and sparkle at the sun like you have diamonds on your body. If your going to drink blood then you cannot eat food. if you will have a silence beauty and a venom that can change another human or creature on your language."

She look at me when she said that with a frown on her face.

"Then you will lose your soul and the most painful thing is that it is not all if because it is all true" she said angrily

"Your almost right about everything" I look at her and felt that you-hate-me-part are coming right now and then I look down again. Sad of what she felt toward me

"The beauty thing and venom thing doesn't have any exchange. That is born to you when you've become a vampire and you never lost your soul. No one can leave without a soul" I said standing up.

"I finish my story so I have to go. Dad will be worried if I got home too late" I said looking at them

"Let us take you at the door" Carlisle said. Standing up.

"No no. I'm fine. I wanna go alone"

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Yes" I said smiling a little but I know my upset face is obvious.

"Okay, if you say so" Esme said to me standing up and hugged me.

"Good bye then" I said when she let go off me.

When I got out I straightly run to my car and start the engine. I drove very fast to be away from them and to switch my car. After a while I turn left where the forest are located and since my peaceful hous. I could see the trees in front of me since there is no road here so there is a 100 percent possibility that I will crash into the trees because this is a forest but the good thing is, the forest helps me hide my two houses to everyone that I don't want to be in my house and only few knows where my houses are located like my twin brother Isaro, my sisters that I consider but not from the Volturie and the Volturies including the leaders while the other good thing is I could move everything that I see using my gift that I receive many years ago so I move the trees away from my path to get to my peaceful house. When I got to the house I parked straightly at the garage. At first look at my garage it looks like its empty but when you turn on the computer that talks back at you then it will do whatever you say but only for me.

"Good afternoon computer"

"Actually its twilight already so good evening miss Isabella"

"Really I did not notice that it was twilight"

"Is there something you need"

"Oh, yes. There is something that I need"

"What is it?"

"Could you show me my cars"

"I'm sorry but I have to analyze you first"

"Okay"

The computer showed me a finger printer scanner, body scanner, and a eye scanner. As the computer analyze me I heard Leo's footsteps approaching.

"I did not know you're here. Weren't you supposed to be here tomorrow?" he said when the computer finish to scanning me.

"Scanning is complete. Positive. You are Isabella"

Leo and the others are like my guardian pets. They turn into human when they like and sometimes they turn into an animal that there born to like Leo will turn into a lion when he wants to be a lion.

"I just got here. I change my mind and went home to Charlie's house early. Where are the others?" I asked, looking at the cars.

"Out playing and hunting you know animal instincts"

"Oh. Computer give me the old cars here"

"Yes miss Isabella. Right away"

As the computer scan for the old cars I look at Leo who is staring at the ceiling.

"Vampires have that instincts too but the difference is you can turn into a lion and the others are different animals too. Like what father said, a shape shifter. By the way, why are you here, aren't you hungry?" I said with curiosity but not because of my question but because his here with me and not out there hunting.

"I'm not hungry and I'm here to watch and guard you" he muttered, still looking at the ceiling.

"You don't have you do that. I'm perfectly fine being alone here and besides I'm living soon" I told him with a trace of anger.

"There is one old car that I found. Miss isabella"

"How old exactly is the car computer?"

"Five years old"

"Let me see it computer"

While the computer gets the car and show it to me I look at Leo with a frown on my face.

"Relax its my duty and you know it. So just let me do it" I let out a sigh as sign for giving up to him since I do not have time to argue. I could feel his relief and smile when I let him do his job.

I picked a Chivey truck that the computer showed and my brother Isaro bought to me 5 years ago. At the past that this car is very famous I hate this but now that its been 5 years I don't think that it will be the center of attention here but to make sure I look at the future. I saw nothing but the humans only staring at me and not at my car so it will do but I wonder why they look at me that way. Well I will know tomorrow anyway.

When I went home to my dad's place I saw him at the front door. Guessing by his look, he'd been waiting for me, I saw in his eyes that he was worried and very relief to see me home. When I reach him, he hugged me tightly.

"Okay dad I miss you too" I told him between hugs.

"Oh, Isabella I was so worried at you" he said with tears trace on his voice

"Dad I told you I'm coming home...just a little late that's all" I told him and he release me.

I smile at him when I could see his face.

"Isabella. Why did you switch cars anyway? not that I object and all" he muttered with wondering eyes but I could feel that his still worried about something and I was about to read his mind but I try to resist because its just not right.

"I just switch cars because I notice that my car was too noticeable here" I said to him with annoyed tune.

"Why did you say so?" he told me.

"Dad when everyone is looking at your car with big eyes and shocked on there face then it only means one thing. Too noticeable but if that's not the case then I don't know what!" I almost shout at annoyance.

"I have a feeling you like that car. Oh! wait wrong I mean love that car"

_Of course I will love the car because I design, built and power it. _I thought. Really angry now.

"And I will take that expression as a yes" dad said when he notice my face, it must have been pretty obvious.

"If you love that car. Then why did you switch it?" he said with interest now but not confuse and a hint of worried, again

"Dad its not that I love the car. I just hate to be notice okay" I said and then his eyes sparkles.

_He remember something which he probably did but the worries never lived his eyes and if that keeps up I will read his mind even though I don't like it. _I thought wondering

"Isabella this is the first time you love a car so much...you know you never like modern car or a car"

_Oh. so that's why his remembering. _I thought again.

"Dad I like cars. Actually I love it. I just hate it when they gave it to me as a gift I mean I could buy my own car and the worst part they treat me like a kid and they buy too expensive stuff" I said with a hint of anger.

"Then you will hate them even more" he said.

_Huh? What is he saying? _I asked to myself.

"Your brother sent you some fancy stuff and when I said fancy I mean gifts and expensive"

_Oh! no please no. _I begged to my thoughts

"What!" I only manage to say. Too angry to say something.

"He said its a home coming gift. Kinda. And a house warming gift for you and school. He even gave me a flat plasma T.V"

_Oh so I hear. _

"Dad—" he cut me off

"Do not worry so much...its just a little computer with internet, printer, plasma flat T.V, a heater and a closet full of clothes" _What!...he call that not so much...okay calm down Isabella. _I thought and said to myself, I look at dad to give him a angry look and I saw that something is bugging him._ I have a feeling the surprises is not yet finish._ I guessed.

"Dad something is bugging you and I know it because I saw it on your eyes. First I thought your worried because you thought I won't go home but then it keeps returning so tell me dad what is it"

His face got innocent.

"Dad" I said again and then I look him at the eyes.

"Okay, okay your right. There is something bugging me... They gave you a wallet with one credit card and a 5 thousand dollars in it"

_As usual. _I thought annoyingly

"Dad why did you let them do this?" and just then his eyes got serious and his eyebrows creased.

"Isabella those things they gave you. I cannot gave you those things and it will help you so much" dad said without worries.

_When dad gets too serious, I always see the reason why mom married him in early age because of his sweetness even though his serious. Like this scene for instance. _I thought

"Dad you don't have to say that. All the things that they just gave me are the things I can buy. Besides I have all this things in my house. They just need an excuse to buy me expensive stuff" I comforted him

"Well I don't know that. There good at deceiving people with there eyes, there like so innocent telling me that you need this and you don't have this yet. Who won't believe them"

_I know._ I said mentally.

"You know what?" I started to say making the conversation lighter.

"What?" he replied

"This wallet is a gift from uncle Caius and I gladly took it without a fight and the first time I saw it I know its very expensive—" I told him but he suddenly speak. Cutting me off.

"If its expensive, why did you took it? and its surprising that you took an expensive gift without a fight. If it is yours as you said then why did the Voltures have it?"

_If you just let me finish then you will have the answer to all that. _I thought with a sigh.

"Well first because even though the diamonds are true and the zippers are real silver and the name on front that say's Isabella are real gold and this deep blue color lather that simplify that this is a wallet are rare to find and expensive to buy I still love it because this is the first time again that he gave me a gift that's why I didn't fight for it. Second and this is the weird part. I do remember that I pack this in my bag and I do not know why this wallet are held by my brother or Voltures as you say, maybe they stole it from me" I finally said.

"Dad may I go up now. I have to get ready and settled my other stuff. Remember school is tomorrow" I reminded him.

"Okay go get settled" he said smiling at me so I smile back and his chicks got red.

"Oh and Isabella" he said when I was about to take my first step up the stairs.

"Yes dad" I said turning my half body at him.

"So I was wondering after you settled down, could you come down and cook because I didn't eat. I waited for you so we could eat together but if your tired then its fine"

_H__e waited for me because he want me to eat with him. That's so sweet. You came out for me again dad._ I thought. Smiling very big.

"Of course dad I will cook and eat with you since I'm not tired yet. Just let me settled down first. Because you know this day felt like very long" I giggle.

"I know what you mean" he said and dad giggle with me.

"Oh and dad" that's when dad look at me and I look back at him.

The red on my dad's chicks hasn't left his face and now its turning into crimson red as I look him in the eyes.

"Just call me Bella" I told him and went upstairs to my room.

"WHOA!" I suddenly muttered very loud as I saw my new room. I'm sure dad heard my big loud voice and smiling right now. I wonder if he thought that the reason I said the word _'WHOAH' _is because I like the room. He will be disappointed when I told him that—that isn't the real case that I said '_WHOAH'_ and I was just shocked about the room.

This isn't the room I was expecting. When called him last month he told that the room hasn't change just the bed and a little computer and he promise that when I come over its still the same. So I was like expecting my old stuff when I was adopted by them and they were young that time and only the bed and a little computer has change in here but I guess my sister doesn't like the word _'old stuff'_. Well they never like the word anyway and so dad let my sisters have fun and change this big time. The wall is like really white with red rose design all over it that really makes it like big but really small. My room had change big time. There was a open cabinet in the right corner that has a small collection of CDs, DVDs and VCDs and under it is a Sony plasma T.V. At the sides are different novel books and some preference books for my school. I guess. There was a long table on the right side of the window where a latest black model of VAIO laptop is on the right corner of the table and a photo and paper printer on the left side corner of the table and I'm guessing the empty middle one that has a small lamp for studying is my study table. The window has a little color blue curtain on it. The lights is simple but bright and yellow. The heater that dad was talking about is at the left side of the window and it was a little big and it looks a new brand model of a heater. My bed is at the left corner. It has a violet sheets and a floppy violet pillow sitting at the upper part and lamps at the sides and when you turn it on, it has a color yellow lights. _There good. _I thought after I analyze my new room. _And how did they fit all of this stuff in a small room? Well they are a vampire after all so there is nothing impossible for them, _I thought really amazed and annoyed at the same time. I notice that there was a latest iPod that my dad hasn't told me about and a white paper on the bed. I walk straightly at the bed and stop when reach it. I pick up the letter and open it.

_Isabella._ is the introduction of the letter.

We know we change a lot of things and we have a feeling your dad doesn't like it but we think its for the best since your growing up or should we say since you're a high school student and a high school student don't have a lot of past things. We are modern now. We did not throw your old stuff. Its in your basement in the hell house. We know you hate us right now but just bare it because we will be coming and studying with you soon and you know us. We love you so much that we want to gave you the best things like your parent. We love you.

-Voltures

They never change but at least they did not throw my old stuff and that means when I was not at my dad's home he did not dare to change anything in my room so he will not forget me. I'm sure dad doesn't like this. Changing the room and removing all our happy memory. I'm sure his upset of the big change and thought that this is for the best. I better made him a special food for this evening to show him my love…


End file.
